Fringe projection profilometry (FPP) is an optical method for measuring a 3D shape or surface of an object, with the advantages of having a full field, high speed and non-contact nature [3-6]. This technique utilizes a projector to project predefined images, which are usually fringe patterns, onto a target surface, and uses a camera to capture the reflected fringe patterns. It can be automatically controlled by computer, and recorded images are processed with algorithms to calculate some intermediate results such as phase values, modulation values, and height values. Output using FPP may be in the form of a cloud of 3D points, otherwise known as a “3D point cloud.” A triangle mesh or surface drawings may be applied for better visualization. However, problems of shadow and obstruction issues arise when mechanical movement or rotation, either of the object to be measured or of the projector and camera, cannot or is preferred not to take place during measurement.